Face masks and travel pillows are commonly used by travelers or people seeking a better resting experience. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of products targeted at travelers. These products include pillows that extend around a user's neck to support their head, and face masks that are designed to block light from a user's eyes and that extend around a seat headrest to support a user's head while the user rests.
However, the pillows tend to be bulky and the face masks either only extend around the user's head, thus allowing the user to slump sideways while the user attempts to rest in a seat, or require the user to wrap the mask around the seat headrest of the seat in which the user is resting, resulting in potential size issues. Extending a face mask strap around a seat headrest may also bother or interfere with anyone seated behind a user. Additionally, many face masks attach to a user's forehead, putting an unnatural strain on the user's head during use.
Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and devices for supporting a user's head in an agronomical position, especially while traveling.